Coming Home To A Family
by lolacola27
Summary: Emmett, Jasper, and Edward come home from war to figure out they have daughters. A cute family story. EmXR, JXA, BxEd
1. Chapter 1

**One shot! Non vampires!**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sitting in the air port and my 2 bff's were around me but I wasn't looking. Our husbands were getting off the plane soon. Emmett Cullen, My husband and along with Bella and Alice's husbands were in the war. I was holding Emmett and I's 2 month old daughter. We had sex 2 months before he left. I didn't tell him because I wanted it to be a surprise.

_Flashback_

Emmett had to leave. I was hugging him and he was saying soothing words. Alice was in Jasper's arms crying. Edward had Bella in his arms saying stuff to her.

The boys left and us 3 girls met up.

"I'm pregnant" We all said.

We all laughed and walked to our cars.

_End of flashback._

Emmett got off the plane. We saw the 3 boys and they saw us.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I was on the plane with my best buds, Edward and Jasper. We were coming back from the war. We were so happy to see our wives.

I stepped off and into the airport. I saw my beautiful wife, holding a baby?

I walked up to her and stop.

I gave her a confused look. Was she babysitting the neighbors baby again?

"Emmett Cullen. I would like you too meet, Annabelle Leah Cullen. She's your daughter" She smiled at me and looked at her little girl.

I looked at Rosalie then at my daughter. I reached out to my daughter and Rosalie handed her too me. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and she was asleep. She looked like a little angel.

"I'm a father?" I asked not taking my eyes off her.

"Yes" She breathed.

I didn't want to put my daughter down, but Rosalie put her back in her carrier and she kissed me.

"I love you, Rosalie" I told her.

"I love you too Emmett" She said in my arms.

"I can't wait to go home and be a family" I told her.

Rosalie picked Annabelle back up and handed her too me. I kissed Annabelle's for-head and walked to the parking lot holding hands with Rosalie and carrying Annabelle in her carrier.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I looked over at Bella and Rosalie. They weren't by me but I could still see them. I feeding a bottle too Jasper and I's 2 month old daughter. Yesterday she turned 2 months.

Jasper was off at war but coming home today. My baby girl was slowly falling to sleep.

_Flashback._

I was in the airport with Jasper crying into his chest.

"Alice, I love you and I won't die" He assured me.

He kissed me good bye and left.

Bella and Rosalie and I met up.

"I'm pregnant" We all said.

We started to laugh and walk off talking about how the boys will come home to a family.

"Flight 275856 has landed" The loud speaker said.

I put our baby in her carrier behind me so when Jasper walked out he wouldn't know.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I got off the plane and saw my darlin' wife.

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her spiky black hair.

She backed away a little bit.

"Jasper, I have a surprise for you" She told me.

She turned around and picked up something. She turned around to face me with a baby girl wrapped in pink blanket with a pink hat on.

I was so confused and thought that she was babysitting her cousins baby because I knew Tina just gave birth to a baby girl.

"Jasper Cullen, I'd like you to meet Madalynn Marie Cullen. Your daughter. You said you wanted a little girl and here you are" She told me.

She handed me Madi.

"Hey baby girl" I smiled down at my daughter. She was sound asleep. I lifted her up so I could kiss her for-head. I loved her.

"Ready to go home and be a family for the first time?" Alice asked taking my hand.

"Of course" I answered.

I walked off holding Alice's hand and My daughter in the other arm. Alice was carrying Madi's carrier.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was so excited. Today Edward was coming home from the war. I was rocking my almost 2 month old daughter. In 2 days she would be 2 months.

She was making baby noises.

I remember when Edward left.

_Flashback._

He was holding me in his arms.

"Bella, I love you. Don't you forget that. I have to go now" He sighed.

We kissed good bye and tears came down.

I walked over to my 2 best friends.

"I'm pregnant" We all told each other.

We started laughing and started to talk about the boys and familys.

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

_

**Edwards POV**

I got off the plane and saw the back off wife's head. She was holding something.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and smiled. She was holding a baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket and was sound asleep.

"Bella?......" I asked confused.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I want you to meet your daddy, Edward Cullen" She smiled.

I was shocked but Bella handed me Renesmee. I took her without a hesitation and smiled down at her.

I didn't want to let go of her but I set her back into her carrier.

"She loves you already" Bella kissed me.

"I love both of you" I kissed her back.

We both carried Nessie's carrier too the car.

**Did you like it? I'm thinking of making more chapter but i'm not sure. Just give me a review if you think I should.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to add chapters! I know I haven't updated ALOT of my stories but when I get more time, I will update! Thanks!**

**Emmett's POV**

We were in the car with Annie in the back. She was sound asleep and Rosalie and I were having a conversation.

"So, was it hard for me not being around when you had Annie?" I asked.

"Kinda. The money was tight but I got some money from the checks they sent you and other stuff that finally got paid" She sighed.

"What about our parents?" I asked her another question.

"I haven't told them about Annie yet. I wanted to tell them with you there" She giggled.

I pulled up to our drive way. Our 2 best friends had houses one the same street as us.

Rosalie got Annie out of the back in her carrier and she started to wake up.

I walked into our house. Nothing really changed. I walked around our house and was starting to remember good times we had.

I got to our room and we had our big bed and a crib on the left wall. Annie also had her own room with a crib and lots of other stuff. But if Rosalie felt lonely or just wanted Annie by her, she could keep her in our room.

I changed into sweat pants and a white sleeveless under shirt.

Annie was laying on a big blanket in a pink onesie. She had her baby blanket and she was watching Finding Nemo.

I was watching her from the beginning of the hallway because that's where the living room and hallway were connected.

Rosalie saw me watching Annie because she said something. "Her favorite movie is Finding Nemo because of the bright colors" She laughed.

I sat down next to Annie and picked her up and set her in my lap. She smiled her teeth less mouth. I smiled back at her.

Rosalie also came down by us and we watch Finding Nemo as a family. For the first time

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

When we got home, I had to look around. I missed this place so much.

Margarita came up to me. She is our dog. We got her a week before I left and she was a puppy. A Corgi.

We named her Margarita because Alice and I always drank non-alchoholic Margarita's.

I got changed in to some P.J. pants and sleeveless 'Go Army' shirt.

Alice walked in holding Madi.

"Margarita loves Madi and Madi loves Margarita. Margarita was smelling Madi one day and Madi giggled and Margarita licked her face and that just made Madi laugh more"Alice smiled down at Madi.

Alice handed Madi to me and I took her without hesitation.

I went and sat down on the couch. I sat on the floor I bent my knees close to my chest so I could lay Madi on them.

She looked at me with her big blue eyes for about a minute. Then she started to giggle and smile. I tickled her stomach and she grabbed my finger and put it in her mouth between her gums. Sure it sounds gross but it's my daughter and she's happy so that's all that matters to me.

Alice came out took a picture of us.

Then, I went up onto the couch still with Madi on my lap but now facing forward. Alice sat down next to me and I lifted Madi up so we could get a family photo. I had to put her in a baby blue onesie with a flower on it.

It was now 7:06 and Madi was now asleep. We put her in her room. We might put her in the crib in our room.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her as she sat on my lap.

"Year One" She told me.

She went over and put the movie in and came back to sit on my lap.

We laughed a lot and we could hear Madi through the baby monitor. She was making baby nosies.

After the movie was done, we watched T.V. for an hour then we went to bed. Alice went into Madi's room and brought her in to ours. We decided to watch the news with Madi in her crib in our room.

"I'm so glad Madi's in our life" I sighed and Alice's head was on my shoulder.

"Me too. And your also happy because she might be a daddy's girl" Alice laughed.

"Ya" I told her.

Then after that, we went to bad.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Shortly after we got home, I showered and changed into sweat pants and no shirt. It's just one of those days where you don't feel like wearing a shirt.

I walked into the kitchen to find Nessie in Bella's arms. Nessie saw me and started reaching for me and started to make that baby noise when they wanted something.

I grabbed her from Bella and smiled down at her.

"Want to help me give her a bath?" Bella asked.

"Of course" I told her.

So, I walked into the bath room and filled the bath up a little bit with water. Bella undressed Nessie and set her in the tub. Nessie started to splash around in the water. We had some bubbles in there and they started to go all over Bella and I.

We both laughed and Nessie was giggling.

After we gave her a bath, we wrapped her in a really fluffy towel. We put her into a purple onesie and she was starting to fall asleep in my arms.

I kissed Nessie's for-head and put her in the crib in Bella and I's room.

We sat on the couch hand in hand.

"I'm so glad your home" Bella sighed.

"I'm so glad I came home to a family" I smiled back at her and kissed her.

After that we decided to go to bed. We checked to see if Nessie was ok. She was so we went to bed.

**Like it? Reviews are good!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I heard crying in the night. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 2:57 a.m.

Bella was still asleep because she was probably use to Nessie crying.

I slid my self out of bed and went over to her crib. She had tears down her face and I picked up.

"Hey baby girl" I said sleepy.

I put her on her changing table to change her diaper. I didn't know if she did or didn't urinate. Because when I checked her diaper, I didn't know if yellow was in it or not.

I carried her to the kitchen and got out a bottle and warmed up her milk.

Once it was down, Nessie was dozing off and I put the bottle in her mouth. I rocked her a little bit.

"Is she being a good girl for daddy?" Bella asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yes" I smiled.

"That's good" She yawned.

We walked back to our room and I put Nessie back into her crib.

Then we all went to bed

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

It was around 8 when I walk up.

The sun was kinda out but not really.

I went into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Went out with the girls for the day. Plan to go shopping for the girls, us and you boys. Annie's home with you in her crib. So after you read this, check on her!_

_Luv ya both! - Rosalie _

_P.S. Annie's is impatient. So if she's crying, she probably wants food._

I walked back to Rosalie's and I's room. Annie was in her crib trying to move.

I picked her up carried her to the living room. I put down the big blanket again and put her down on it. I went back to her crib and got her pacifier.

I put it in her mouth and she was now happy.

After that, I walked into the kitchen and warmed her up a bottle. Then, I got my self a bowl and poured some Lucky Charms for myself.

I poured some milk in it and went out to the living room where Annie was.

She looked up at me when I picked her up. I took out her pacifier so I could put the bottle in her mouth.

Eating cereal and feeding a baby a bottle is hard! But I managed.

Our home phone started to ring. I put Annie on her blanket again to pick up the phone.

"Emmett in the house!" I answered.

"Dude! Get a new greeting!" My best friend Jasper laughed.

"Lets get Eddie Boy on the other line" I told Jasper.

I added another line.

"Edward speaking" He said politely.

"Hey dude. It's Jazzy and Emmett" I said to him.

"Hey guys" He answered.

"I have a daughter" We all said at once.

"Holy shit guys! Seriously?!" I asked them.

"Yup" Edward said.

"Ya" Jasper added.

"Awesome! My daughters name is Annie" I told them.

"Nessie is my daughters name" Edward said.

"Madi is my daughters name" Jasper said.

We talked more about our daughters until, at the exact same time, our daughters started to cry.

Jasper and I laughed and Edward joined in too because on the timing. But we knew that meant we had to hang up the phone.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was on my stomach asleep in Alice and I's bed.

I felt something tiny trying to move around on my back.

I lifted my head and looked at our alarm clock. It read 7:42 a.m.

I turned my head and caught a glimpse of my daughter on my back. I slid her off and then rolled on my back. I put her on my stomach.

She looked so adorable with her pacifier in her mouth in her baby blue onesie.

I smiled to my self and picked her up because I got up.

I walked to the kitchen and found a note.

_Good morning Jazzy! I left at 7:30 and I put Madi on you back before I left so I hope to god that when you woke up she was in your sight! Well anyways, Bella, Rosalie and I went shopping for a couple of hours. We will be home later on! _

_Luv both of you! - Alice_

I warmed up Madi a bottle of milk with the baby formula that she doesn't really like but she still drinks it.

I ate a apple and had a glass of orange juice.

After that, I brought Madi outside to Margarita's cage so we could play with her.

Margarita was eager to see both of us. I set Madi down of Margarita's new clean dog bed. Margarita hasn't used it yet because she still had her old one.

She went over to lick Madi's face.

Madi giggled with happiness and then she came over to me.

I poured some dog food into her bowl and she started to eat.

Madi was drooling and giggling because she it dripped onto her hands and she was clapping her hands together.

I couldn't help but laugh with her.

She had her blanket with her so I just used that to clean her face and hands.

I brought her in after that and decided to give my friends a call.

We talked for a little bit until our daughters started to cry all at once. I just figured out they had daughters.

Then we agreed to meet in the park today with our daughters so they could meet.

Today was going to be fun!

**Thanks for waiting for the delay! Reviews make my day! Well, good ones anyways! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

Nessie wouldn't stop crying. I changed her diaper, feed her, and made sure she had no diaper rash! I just didn't know why she was crying!

"Nessie! Sweetheart! Can you stop crying for daddy?" I asked her. I was holding her in my arms and bouncing her a little.

She stopped and looked at me with tears coming down her face. Then she burst out crying again.

I groaned and grabbed her pacifier and put it in her mouth so her crying would be a little quieter.

For some reason, she stopped crying and fell asleep.

I laughed and walked into the bathroom with her. She had a tiny play pen where Bella and I could put her in there so we know where she is and if she crys we can see why she's crying.

I put her in her play pen and took a shower. I got out and she was still asleep. I brushed my teeth and got Nessie out of her play pen and dressed her.

I got her out a clean pink onesie with a pink dress that had a flower on it that came with pink leggings.

I slipped on her pink Nike tennis shoes and put her in her carrier.

After I got her in the car, I drove off to the park.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Madi was sitting in my lap and we were both watching 'Yo Gabba Gabba'. She loved all the colors.

We had to get ready so I dressed her in a light blue and brown striped dress with light blue and brown striped leggings.

I got dressed my self and feed Margarita.

Then, a knock on my door came.

I answered it to see my other Army buddy, Peter.

"Hey bro!" He said when I answered.

"Hey man" I said back and invited him in my house.

"Who's this?" He asked me, pointing at Madi.

"That's Madi. My daughter" I told him.

"What?! Charlotte's pregnant!" He said.

"Congrats dude!" I told him. I'm only 18 and so is Edward and Emmett. We will all be turning 19 in a month. Edward's the oldest, then me and then Emmett. Rosalie, Alice and Bella are turning 18 in a month. You can start school at 4 here and we are a year older them in school. So were young parents.

Peter picked up Madi.

"She's a adorable baby!" Peter commented.

We chatted for about 10 minutes then he handed Madi back to me. He left after that.

"Well Madi, it's time to leave!

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I was watching some TV while Annie slept on my chest.

Man! This show is awesome! I was watching '_Jersey Shore'._

"Well, we have to get ready!" I said to myself and picked up Annie who was now waking up.

I put her down on the bed and got her a purple onesie, a purple dress with a rainbow on it and purple leggings with purple slip ons.

I also got myself dressed.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw my To Do list. Rosalie made me it.

Water Plants, Dust and Vacuum. After about 20 minutes of doing that, I went and got the mail.

I got a letter from my parents. They wanted to come and visit their sons. You see, Edward, Jasper and I are all brothers. But were adopted. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted us young. And they still don't know about their 3 granddaughters,

The letter said:

_Dear Emmett,_

_I missed you guys so much! Hows Rosalie?! Well Carlisle got a job in the town about 2 months ago but we didn't tell the girls!! We have to visit you guys someday!!! _

Of course the letter went on and on and finally:

_Love you guys so much!! - Esme and Carlisle_

I sighed at the letter and set it on the counter. Annie's clear green eyes stared up at me.

"When you get to be 16 and you use your eyes on me, your probably going to get everything you want" I laughed and then thought when she was 16. Uhh!! I don't want her to grow up!! But that won't be for a while.

I got Annie in her carrier and put that in the car. Then I drove off to the park.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was by a tree and not a lot, but some people were in the park. For some reason, we didn't have a playground here so it was mostly people having picnics or taking walks. I put down a blanket and set Nessie on my lap. She was sound asleep.

_Hey Bro. I'll be there soon! Where are we?_

Emmett texted me on my Black Berry. So I texted back:

_By a tree_

I knew he was going to text something smart back.

_Hey smart ass, there are a lot of trees in the park_

I told him then:

_You'll find it. Don't worry. And tell Jasper this too._

Nessie was now awake, making baby noises.

I laughed to myself.

"Hey bro!" I heard Emmett's booming voice.

He was carrying Annie. She was giggling because Emmett kept tickling her stomach.

"Is this my niece?" Emmett asked.

"No. This is just a baby I found. Yes einstein!" I shook my head and he laughed and sat down next to me. He was wearing black converse. I was wearing white converse.

I gave Nessie to Emmett and he gave Annie to me.

She had light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey asses" Jasper said and sat down next to us. He had dark blue converse on.

"Converse are still happening!" Emmett laughed.

His daughter also had light blonde hair. She had clear blue eyes.

As we meet each others daughter, we were having conversations.

"I think we should invite mom and dad over tomorrow" I suggested.

I heard a faint 'Ouch!'

"I agree. Esme will be so happy!" Jazz said to us.

We chatted some more about things that has changed when we got home.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

We were outside the park hiding behind a tree, looking at our husbands and daughters.

"So far so good" Alice mumbled.

"I think we should invite mom and dad over tomorrow" Edward suggested to them.

I hit Alice's arm really hard because I didn't know if that was a good idea.

"Ouch!" Alice said a little louder than her normal voice.

Then we decided just to go over and sit with them.

Our husbands greeted with a kiss and our daughters wanted us.

We talked for a long time and we decided it was time to go.

Emmett took his car while I took Annie in my car.

I got home and started cooking some pasta and Annie a bottle.

While I was in the kitchen cooking, Annie was crying for her bottle because she was hungry.

Emmett was in the living room with her and he was trying to calm her down.

"Rosie, is her bottle almost done?" Emmett yelled over her loud cry.

"Yea!" I said and tossed the bottle. About 4 seconds later, the crying stop.

We put her in her carrier and she started to doze off.

After that, we started a movie. We watched the Hangover. I was laying on the couch and Rosalie was sitting on my lap.

We dozed of on the couch with Annie in our room in her crib. She woke up at exactly 12 a.m. and cried. That woke us both up and then we checked on her and went to bed. Tomorrow will either be terribly bad or good!

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming.

"I'll get her." Bella told me and rolled out of bed.

"Hi baby girl." Bella told our daughter.

"Is some one hungry at 2:30 in the morning?" Bella giggled.

I dozed off.

I woke up 5 minutes later and decided to check on my girls.

Bella had a bottle in Nessie's mouth and Nessie's eyes were shut.

I came and stood by Bella and we both looked down at our daughter. I started to have tears roll down my face.

"Edward? Are you crying?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. She's just so precious. Any boy who hurts her, I will _kill _him." I said.

I will end that boy!

"Protective daddy." Bella giggled.

"You know it." I smiled at her and we kissed.

Bella handed me Nessie and Ness woke up. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Hi baby!" I smiled.

She giggled.

I put her back to bed and Bella and I went back to bed.

Today was the day my parents are visiting.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Our alarm went off at six a.m.

I woke up with Alice in my arms.

Alice groaned and hit the alarm clock.

She looked up at me with a smile.

I kissed her.

"Shower with me?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course!" She said.

We both hopped into the shower.

We didn't have shower sex because we had Madi and being 17 and 18 with a daughter, it is challenging.

But we had a few make-out sessions.

The shower was done and it was time to dry off.

Alice and I than heard giggling. Madi's giggle.

I looked at Alice and she looked at me and than we went to check out Madi.

We peered in her crib to find her playing with her Elmo doll.

She kept on bitting his nose and giggling with delight. She would try to lift him up but she would drop it on her and than she would roll.

It was the CUTEST thing I have ever seen.

Alice and I were laughing!

Alice got the camera and I got the video camera.

Madi was having so much fun! It was hilarious!

After 5 minutes of recording and taking pictures, we decided to feed her.

Alice set a bottle next to her. Alice and I were making cereal for each other so our backs were turned away from Madi.

Than we heard a big splash followed baby laughter.

We turned around to see Madi's face COVERED in milk.

Madi some how managed to get the cap off and splashed it in her face.

"Get the video camera! I'll get the camera!" Alice told me.

Alice took pictures of Madi giggling and I recorded her reaction.

Than she got all pouty because she got some in her eye.

Alice and I laughed at that.

"You need a bath!" Alice said talking like a little kid to Madi.

Alice went and started the bath while I wiped the milk of Madi.

She was trying to push me away because she didn't like it.

"Oh Madalynn." I said and I kissed her nose and picked her up out of her high chair.

Alice undressed her than set her down in the bath.

While Alice cleaned her, I changed into daily clothes. Aeropostale jeans, and a gray shirt that says 'Ladies Man' on it.

Alice came in with Madi if a towel.

She handed Madi to me while she got changed.

"Your parents will be here at 11:30. Bella, Rosalie and I's parents are coming tomorrow." Alice told me. Bella, Rosalie and Alice were adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan young but they got divorced. My parents are pretty much the girls parents also.

"Hey baby girl!" I smiled at Madi.

Madi has me wrapped around her little fingers. She is such a beautiful baby and I love her so much. I know Alice and I are still young, but Madi is our daughter and I wouldn't trade her for any other babies in the world. I mean, my nieces are also beautiful, but this is Madi. My daughter. And I know Edward and Emmett would never trade their daughters for any other baby either.

I kissed Madi's for-head and nose and she giggled. Alice dressed her.

I hope this day goes well.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett." Someone was saying softly to me.

"Emmy..." The angel kept saying.

I woke up and looked up.

Rosie was smiling at me.

She was sitting on the bed with Annie.

Annie was drinking from her bottle.

"Hey Annie!" I said softly and Rosalie gave me to her.

Rosalie got off the bed and changed.

Rosalie came and gave me a kiss.

I laid Annie down on the bed with the bottle in her mouth.

Rosalie had a outfit picked out for me.

I changed quickly.

Annie was back in my arms in seconds and I took her outside so she could see the flowers. I dressed her in a cute pink sundress.

I'm so fashionable. Wait- that sounded weird. Oh well.

Annie was reaching for all the flowers.

I gave her one and she tried eating it so I took it away and she got mad.

She started screaming and I wasn't going to give in. So she started crying.

I gave in with a sigh and gave her the flower.

She giggled with delight.

I brought her back inside. It was now 10:30 a.m.

Rosalie got Annie in the carrier and off we went to Alice and Jasper's house.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Jasper was in the living room playing with Madi.

I heard a knock on the front door.

I answered it to see Em, Rosie and Annie.

"Hey!" I greeted them with a hug.

Rosalie handed me my niece.

"Hi baby girl!" I cooed.

I set Annie down next to Madi and they just looked at each other.

They started giggling.

It was cute. I took a picture of them.

"When Carlisle and Esme get here, and they see the babies, record it!" I told Jasper.

"Sure, babe." He said and went to get the camera.

Another knock on the door and Eddie, Bells and Nessie were hear.

"Hey guys!" I said and hugged them.

Bella walked in and handed Nessie to Emmett.

Bella picked up Madi and her and Edward were smiling and playing with Madi.

Jasper came back and picked up Annie.

"Hey darlin'" Jasper kissed his niece's for-head.

She giggled with satisfaction.

Than we got all of our daughters back.

We got a knock on the door.

"Get the camera Jazz!" I ordered him.

"So bossy." Jazz mumbled.

"I heard that, Jasper." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

He started recording while I opened the door.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I greeted with a hug for both of them.

I let them come inside and took Madi from Emmett and sat on the couch next to Rosalie while Jasper was standing up and filming.

Esme and Carlisle were so WHITE. With like yellow eyes? Maybe they were cats... Nah. That's not it.

Esme gasped.

"What?..." She said.

"These are our daughters." Rosalie smiled.

"This is Renesmee or Nessie as we call her." Bella introduced Nessie.

"This Annabelle but we call her Annie." Rosalie introduced Annie.

"And this is Madalynn but we call her Madi." I introduced my daughter.

Carlisle took the boys into the kitchen because Esme is emotional when we talk bout war.

The babies just adored Esme and Esme adored them.

Esme has always been the motherly type.

"Carlisle!" Esme called.

Carlisle came to the living room.

"You haven't seen any of your granddaughters yet. Take one to the kitchen with you. They need to meet their grandpa." Esme told Carlisle.

He picked up Madi and kissed her check and took her to the kitchen with him.

The boys came back out. He gave Madi to Esme and took Annie.

He sat on the couch next to Edward.

We chatted some more and Carlisle gave Annie back and took Nessie.

Nessie was handed back to Bella and Annie was handed back to Rosalie and than Madi handed back to me.

After about 2 hours of talking, Esme and Carlisle decided to go home.

"If you guys every need someone to babysit the girls, just call." Esme said on the way out but not before giving all of us a hug and so did Carlisle.

Than everyone left. Jasper and I sat on the couch with Madi in Jasper's lap.

"We should get family pictures done." I told Jasper.

"I like that idea."

"We will call Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie on that one because maybe that would like that idea too." I said.

"Anything for my girls." Jasper said with a kiss.

**I know you all probably want to throw a brick at my head for not updating in FOREVER! But things have been crazy! So please forgive me!**


End file.
